Every Rose has Thorns
by I Am The Catalyst
Summary: What if DeathStroke had a daughter with poison ivy? What if Artemis never ran from her father? What if Kaldur was never loyal to anyone besides his father. When Briar Rose escapes her mother she wants nothing more than to be just like her father. Kaldur/ OC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own young justice.

The girl ran through the streets greenery sprouting with every step. She winced in pain as the pain in her neck as she whipped her white hair out of her face. She had done it. She had left the garden. Her mother was going to murder her, but she had to find him. She burst into tears as she hears rustling behind her. Pouring on speed she ran into the ware house that was his last known location. Slamming the iron doors she flicked her pale locks out of her face. She walked into the unlit room and was suddenly grabbed from behind. She struggled, imagining vines twirling around her torso and throat.

A deep voice growled into her ear. "What are you doing here little girl." Biting back a comment on her age she spoke "I am looking for Death Stroke." The hand around her throat tightened until she struggled to breath. "Why are you looking for him" She gagged and choked until he loosened his grip. "Are you him?" He released her throat and spun her around to face him and shook her. "Why do you seek me child?"

The girl took deep "my name is Briar Rose. My friends call me Briony; at least they would if mother let me have any. I ran away from home to look for you because my mother says I'm your daughter." Slade stepped away and regarded the girl's snow white hair and gray eye exactly like his own. He had a fling with Poison Ivy thirteen years ago. "How old are you child?"

The girl looked at him "I am turning thirteen next month. My mother is Poison Ivy." Slade crouched in front of her "It seems your mother has told you the truth daughter. Why have you sought me out." At this the gray eyes grew as hard as steel. "I will not be locked up in a garden like some lily." Slade smirked "are you not a delicate flower?" the girl glared "I am not a lily I am a rose and every rose has thorns. She told me stories about you, about what you've done. I want to be like you. I heard that you've been fascinated with having a partner. I can be your apprentice. If you say no I'll follow anyways and if I die you'll be to blame for the death of your own daughter. I won't go back." Slade simply looked at his daughter. She was willowy and as pretty as the flower she was named for. But you could see the fierce look in her eyes, the determination in the set of her jaw. "I see a little girl who has no idea what she has gotten herself into. Your mother hid you for a reason little first instinct is to push 'till you break and then push harder. I will hold back because you are of me. The Briony looked at him "who asked you to hold back I can handle anything you throw at me father." Slade raised his eyebrows "you aren't going to call me daddy, little girl?" Briony smirked "not until you have earned it father." Slade nodded "come I will lea you to your room for the night." Briony followed nightshade sprouting with her every step. Slade stopped and plucked a bloom. "This is what you will become daughter." He said "not simply beautiful but deadly as well."

If I get have people interested in this I will make it a full story.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own young justice.

{Three Years later}

Briony had tears slipping down her face as she stuffed her things into her bag. The Light had assigned her to her first mission. She blew her hair out of her face and yanked the zipper on her duffle bag closed. She was to infiltrate the justice league as Batman's Protégé.

Briony ran her fingers through her hair dreading dying it. After a while she snatched the provided die from her bed. Briony walked into her bathroom thinking of all the things she would miss. Taking one last look at her waist length locks Briony grabbed the scissors and loped it off to her chin. She sobbed as she hacked at her hair. Grabbing the dye she bent over the sink and methodically colored her hair. She would miss her father and her home, she would miss her friends.

Briony emerged from her room with her white hair stained black. She held backed sobs as she slung her bag over her shoulder. Briony stared at her father with sad eyes. "I'll miss you daddy" Slade nodded but said nothing.

The light representative sent for her put a hand on her shoulder. "It's time to go" Briony nodded at her father and walked away without looking back. Stargazer lilies sprouted at her feet .Briony entered the van waiting and pressed her hand into the window watching her father's figure getting smaller and smaller.

A small cough sounded from the representative and she turned her attention toward him. "Are there any issues you have that we should know about Miss? " Briony nodded and looked down into her case file seeing nothing. "Such as miss?" Briony did not look up. "Enclosed spaces and fire." The representative nodded "the file should cover that."

Briony nodded and started reading. Her new name was: Calla Pace. She was abused by her father a caterer for the filth rich. She admired batman because of his bravery. Calla nodded and handed back the file. "I've got it" she promised.

The representative looked at her and waved at the driver to stop the van. "Your past has been set up as well as your school career. You will enter the Batman's life tonight where your father will be catering at Bruce Wayne's party. Do you understand?" Calla nodded "I understand." Calla stepped out of the car and walked to the door. She knocked twice and gasped as she was roughly grabbed and pulled inside.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own young justice.

Examining the interior, Calla noticed that all the furniture was broken, there were stains all over the carpet. It looked like a real abusive home. "That's because it is." Came a mysterious voice. "He thinks you are his daughter: Calla. When he hits you it will hurt. He will not go easy on you and we will not help you. You are to have no contact with your father or your friends. Kaldur and Tigress will enter the operation in three days. Good luck"

Then the voice was gone and Calla was shoved to the ground. The carpet smelled of alcohol and tobacco. The man pinning her laughed his rancid breath attacking her senses. "I know you're eager to lay on your back but I have somewhere to be." At his suggestive tone Calla's eyes widened. They hadn't told her this, she hadn't been warned. Suddenly the weight was gone and she was yanked to her feet. There are clothes on your bed go get dressed. We have somewhere to be." Calla practically ran from the room near tears. Her father had never struck her, not out of anger. Stumbling into the room the man pointed at. She looked to the ratty sheet on the floor and winced at the fairy costume on it. "C'mon I'm ready to go." Calla quickly dressed and ran yanking at the gossamer. The man grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her close cutting of airflow. "You had better not embarrass me tonight. Do you understand?" He said softly. Calla nodded quickly. "Do you understand?" He yelled. Calla shrank in on herself and quickly shrieked. "Yes, yes I understand." The man grabbed her pulling her swiftly out the door. He opened the trunk of his compact and looked at her expectantly. Calla looked between him and the trunk watching his face grow ever more menacing. After a moment he simply shoved Calla into the trunk and slammed it closed. Calla lay there cramped and squished in complete darkness and forget-me-nots began to fill the trunk." Calla blinked tears from her eyes as her head bounced off the trunk again. After a seemingly everlasting ride, the trunk was opened and Calla stepped out and gasped. She had known Bruce Wayne was rich but this was amazing. Calla stumbled as she was shoved forward. She followed her "father" up into the house and blinked at the inside. It was nothing she had ever seen before. It was far more grand than her own home. Death stroke saw no need to fill his halls with fragile items that were badly made to be so expensive. Calla stepped inside and stayed quiet as her "father" gripped her arm. "Get to work "Calla quickly gathered a tray and moved among the crowed. After being groped harassed and insulted for over two hours, Calla saw the Bat-signal light up the polluted sky. She needed to get there now. Calla moved back toward John Dagott a man who had been horrendous to her all night. She promptly tripped sending food flying into him. Food covered Armani suit and her "father" stormed over. "You little… How dare you." HE took his fist across her face and she yelped as she hit the cold marble floor. She rolled onto her front and attempted to crawl away. She screamed when a firm hand grabbed her ankle and harshly yanked her back. She writhed and struggled against the hand that held her captive. "What is going on here" boomed the host of the gala. Bruce Wayne stood tensely his hands in fists. "Let her go Mr. Pace." When her ankle was released Calla whimpered and shrank in on herself. Peering out the window, Calla scrambled to her feet and ran. The party guests stood in silence and watched her go.


End file.
